moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Figures
Figures, small collectable toys of Moshi Monsters characters, were manufactured by Vivid Imaginations and sold across many global territories, fastly becoming one of Moshi Monsters' notable merchandise items. Thirteen series of figures have been released in the United Kingdom. Many other figure variations and finishes have been released such as Winter Wonderland themed, glitter, gold, Halloween, super brights and glow in the dark. In addition to this, some figures were exclusive to books and other items of merchandise. An online countdown, often on 'mom blogs' or the official Moshi Monsters store, was created for each series from series 3 to 11 in order to create hype for the upcoming series. Each day from the release a new Moshling was revealed. For example, as there are sixteen figures in Series 10, the countdown started sixteen days before May 23 (the release date). Series and Release Classic *Series 1 - Released March 4, 2011 *Series 2 - Released September 2, 2011 *Series 3 - Released March 26, 2012 *Series 4 - Released August 25, 2012 *Series 5 - Released January 11, 2013 *Series 6 - Released March 22, 2013 *Series 7 - Released July 26, 2013 *Series 8 - Released October 18, 2013 *Series 9 - Released February 14, 2014 *Series 10 - Released May 23, 2014 *Series 11 - Released August 29, 2014 *Food Factory collectables - Released January 2015 *The Magnificent Moshi Circus - Released July 2015 *Originals - Released November 9, 2012 Halloween/Glow in the Dark *Series 1 - Released October 2011 *Series 2 - Released October 2012 (Re-released in October 2013) *Special Eggs - Released October 2013 Winter Wonderland *Series 1- Released October 2012 *Series 2- Released October 2013 Easter Egg Figures *Wave 1 - Released March 2012 *Wave 2 - Released March 2013 (Re-released March 2014) Eggstravagansa *Series 1- Released April 2013 Super Bright Figures *Series 1 *Series 2- Released March 2013 Micro Moshi *Series 1 - Released February 2013 *Series 2 - Released August 2013 *Series 3 - Released January 2014 Egg Hunt *Series 1 - 25th January 2019 Tins and Collections *Food Factory collectables - January 2015 *Food Factory Cool Collection - December 2014 *Goshi Moshi Moshling Figures *Moshi Monsters Rainbow Collection *Moshi Monsters Spotty Collection Tin - October 2013 *Moshi Movie Egg Tin - November 2014 *The Magnificent Moshi Circus - July 2015 International Series Despite all figure series and variations being made for the United Kingdom, different series have been created and released abroad. In North America, both Spinmaster and Schylling have sold Moshi Monsters figures. Schylling Series 1 - Including UK Series 1 - 3; packaging is similar to Originals; Lady Goo Goo, Dustbin Beaver and the removed Series 3 characters do not appear in this series; released 24th March 2013. Schylling Series 2 - Equivalent to the UK Series 4; Series 5 style packaging; released 2014. Schylling Series 3 - Equivalent to the UK Series 5; Series 4 style packaging; released 2014. Spinmaster Series 1 - First half of UK Series 1; released 2011; blister packs include three figures and blind bags include one figure instead of the traditional five for blisters and two for blind bags. Spinmaster Series 2 - Second half of UK Series 1; released 2011; blister packs include three figures and blind bags include one figure instead of the traditional five for blisters and two for blind bags; Humphrey, DJ Quack, Peppy, Pooky, Cali, Mr. Snoodle, Scamp, Squidge, Kissy and Ecto's figure include holes for safety reasons stated on packaging. ''The Food Factory collectables have also appeared on shelves in North America in blind bags, blister packs and ultimate packs. Series 1 United States Blind Bag.png|Schylling Series 1 Series 2 United States Blister Pack.png|Schylling Series 2 Series 2 United States Blind Bag.png Series 2 USA Blind Bag.png Series 3 United States Blister Pack.png|Schylling Series 3 USA series3.jpg Series 1 Canada Blister pack.png|Spinmaster Series 1 Canada series 1 blind bag.jpg Canada series 1 blind bag2.jpg Series 2 Canada Blister pack.png|Spinmaster Series 2 Series 2 Canada blind bag better.png Controversy/Inaccuracies *Snozzle Wobbleson was shown on packages of the Series 5 figures, misleading people into thinking he was in it. Along with this, Moshi Monsters' Twitter posted a photo of Snozzle, claiming they found him. When the picture was ripped directly from a Toy Fair video. Vivid later admitted that they accidentally missed out Snozzle Wobbleson from production, to make up for it, they held 'Snozzle Saturday', an event to obtain him as an apology. You can now get Snozzle Wobbleson in Series 5 and Originals packs, along with this, A golden Snozzle Wobbleson is also available. *Micro Dave was confirmed to be in Series 7, but the figure has not been released in that series. The SEA LIFE swap center has stated that they are in Series 8. **Pinestein, who was also confirmed to be in Series 10 from the Design a Moshling Contest 2013 Gallery, has not appeared. ***However, both Micro Dave and Pinestein appeared in Food Factory collectables (Series 12). *Splutnik and Snozzle Wobbleson are rare in the third series of American figures, however in the UK Series 5, they are ultra-rare. Trivia *Pops' figure is the only figure to look different from the Moshling's actual idle appearance in-game. *Furnando's figure is the rarest collectible figure in the series, as only 5001 were made. *One-of-a-kind figures such as Emma and the solid gold I.G.G.Y have been awarded to competition winners. Gallery Series Vivid Series 1 Figures full set.png|Series 1 Vivid Series 2 Figures full set.png|Series 2 Vivid Series 3 Figures full set.png|Series 3 Vivid Series 4 Figures full set.png|Series 4 Vivid Series 5 Figures full set.png|Series 5 Vivid Series 6 Figures full set.png|Series 6 Vivid Series 7 Figures full set.png|Series 7 Vivid Series 8 Figures full set.png|Series 8 Vivid Series 9 Figures full set.png|Series 9 Vivid Series 10 Figures full set.png|Series 10 Vivid Series 11 Figures full set.png|Series 11 Vivid Food Factory collectables full set.png|Food Factory collectables Vivid Magnificent Moshi Circus full set.png|Magnificent Circus Exclusive Figures Normal Figures Pops figure normal.png|Available from the Moshi Slopcorn Furnando figure normal.png|Available from certain packets of Series 9 Truffle figure normal.png|Available from the Moshi Beanstalk Bodge figure normal.png|Available from the Gumball Machine Hot Wings figure normal.png|Available from the Moshipedia Jiggy figure normal.png|Available from the Puzzle Tub Mrs Snoodle figure normal.png|Available from the Moshi Movie Egg Tin Mr Snoodle figure ninja.png|Available from the Moshi Movie Egg Tin Blingo figure moshling mall.png|Available from the Moshling Mall Jeepers figure moshling mall.png|Available from the Moshling Mall Other Variants Gabby figure silver.png|Available from the Moshlings Figure Guide Busling figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Party Bus Colonel Catcher figure red.png|Available from the Character Encyclopaedia Mrs Snoodle figure glitter purple.png|Was available at Alton Towers in Feb 2014 Boomer figure goshi blue.png|Available from the Moshi Gosh-pital Furnando figure gold.jpg|Was available with Limited Edition Moshlings Themepark Coolio figure raspberry ripple.png|Available from Food Factory Ice Scream Van Dipsy figure candyfloss pink.png|Available from Food Factory Candy Floss Spinner Iggy figure solid gold.png|Available from Golden I.G.G.Y. competition Jackson figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Marty figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Blue Jeepers figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Blinki figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Bobbi Singsong figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Fitch figure silver.png|Available from the Moshi Movie egg tin Moshi_Monsters_Rainbow_Collection.png|Rainbow Collection Cool Collection1.jpg|Food Factory Cool Collection Gone Wild1.jpg|Moshlings Gone Wild SquishyTin.png|Available from the Squishy Tin (other colours available) GoshiMoshi Figs.png|Available from the Goshi Moshi tin RoxtTin1.png|Available from the second Rox tin (other colours available) RoxTin2.png|Available from the second Rox tin (other colours available) CINFigs.png|Available from the Spotty Moshlings tin Candy Floss Moshlings.png|Available from the Super Size Candy Floss storage tub Other Ultra Rare Logo.png|The Ultra Rare logo used on packaging Category:Merchandise